


Killing Me Softly

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: A mission, a slightly tipsy Lucy, a song and a dance.





	Killing Me Softly

To be honest, she was a bit tipsy. The days had not been easy, so he took responsibility and let her have one or two drinks.

They were somewhere in the 1970s, waiting for a famous author to join them in what was supposed to be his secret spot. The sleeper would come too for the execution. Wyatt and Rufus were doing some digging to find out just what Rittenhouse was planning to do, what was meant to be altered and what the next step would be.

She was probably in the middle of drink three when a familiar melody started playing and he rose an eyebrow, an idea coming to mind. Garcia turned to her and offered her a hand, she gave him a puzzled look. “What?”

“Dance with me”

“What?” she chuckled, not believing her ears.

“Come on, dance with me”

“I don’t…”

“Lucy.”

She paused for a moment and finally accepted his invitation.

The sweet melody seemed to fill the whole bar in a gentle manner.

Flynn got a hand on her back and caught her other hand on his own. Guided her through the soft tune as if waltzing, as if walking on clouds. Lucy hardly felt it, letting herself follow his lead.

“You know this song?” she asked, he nodded, “Is it Sinatra?”

“Sinatra never recorded this song, despite popular belief. It’s Perry Como.”

“Oh…” the historian heard a bit of the lyrics. “‘Killing Me Softly’? I think I’ve seen this title before. And I remember you humming it”

He gave her a small smile and kept dancing, a smile growing as he felt her move closer to him.

“I know the feeling” Lucy muttered at some point. “Having someone seem to know you better than you know yourself, can be desperating” she met his eyes for a moment. “and surprisingly comforting at times” 

Flynn smiled at her final comment, then gave her a nod. “You feel bare, unprotected. I felt it when you walked into that bar and handed me the journal, before you explained I thought you were Rittenhouse, then there was only recognition, a lot of questions and wondering just how deep into me you had seen.” he swallowed, “It did kill me, but it also brought me back to life, gave me a purpose”

Her shoulder relaxed, her lips parted for her to say something, but she saw his glance move away from her face and recognition take over his features. She turned and saw that a priest had walked into the bar, except that the man wasn’t a priest, it was their sleeper.

“This will be interesting” Garcia commented, gave her look and Lucy nodded.

He pulled out his gun, got his hands behind his back casually and walked just as calmly towards the priest now sitting on a bench. “Forgive me, father, but I need to have a word with you outside. I have a confession to make.”

The sleeper narrowed his eyes and realization struck him, but before he could do anything, Flynn had a gun against his side.

“Please?”

The man followed his lead.

Lucy gave a look around and found that no one had noticed the interaction, she went to the counter, finished her drink and left some cash, before walking out. It was time to go home.


End file.
